This research will attempt to describe drinking patterns of Black college students in four predominantly Black Mississippi senior colleges. Data related to frequency, amount, and type of alcoholic beverage used will be obtained through the use of a sample survey. Information relative to the drinking patterns of respondents' families and friends will also be sought. This information may prove strategically significant in later research on black drinking patterns and for action and treatment programs designed to combat alcohol abuse among Blacks. The relevant literature suggests that more data about Black American drinking patterns are needed. The proposed research is oriented toward this need. Selected socio-cultural factors which may be related to the use of alcoholic beverages will be tested in an attempt to ascertain the strength of these relationships. The data analysis will be directed toward ascertaining which, if any, sociological factors led to variation in alcohol use among respondents.